Watching over Lucy
by e1981
Summary: The Messer's convince Mac and Stella to watch Lucy for the weekend. SMACKED friendly/romance/fluff - in-progress
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Watching over Lucy

**Summery:** The Messer's convince Mac and Stella to watch Lucy for the weekend.

**Disclaimer: **The characters belong to _CBS, Paramount & Jerry Bruckheimer and Anthony Zuiker_ however the storyline is something I came up with and it is purely fan fiction.

**Friday afternoon**

"You want me to what?" I asked looking at the smiling Messer family before me.

"C'mon Mac, Lucy would love it and we could really need some alone time. This case was hard on all of us and we just wanna get away from the city for a bit. We figured you wouldn't mind spending some alone time with your Goddaughter." Danny said looking at his daughter.

I looked between the three of them knowing he was right but me caring for Lucy for longer then a few hours was a scaring thought. How would I know what to do?

A soft knock was hard on the glass door making us all look up. Smiling at us Stella pushed the door open, walking inside to have a squealing three year old running up to her, throwing her arms around her neck.

"Hey Lucy, what are you doing here?" she looked up at the little girls parents in wonder.

"Lucy play with Uncle Mac." the girl happily announced, clapping her hands. Stella looked in wonder at the three adults.

"We're trying to get Mac to take Lucy for the weekend." Lindsay tells with a somewhat pleading look at her boss.

"The whole weekend? You sure he'll live that long?" Stella counters getting a chuckle from her two happily married friends. Looking at her best friend, she only gets a brief glimpse of his inner struggles before he smiles at her.

As I turn around to take a seat behind me desk I hear Lucy wanting to get down from Stella's grasp. It doesn't take long for her to stand before me asking to be lifted and sit on my lap. I happily place her on my knee hearing her talking away as I feel her parents scrutinizing eyes upon me. Not looking up at my friends in front of me I settle with listening carefully to Lucy's rambling about all the things we wants to do during the weekend.

I can hear the other three in the room softly talking, not wanting me to hear their planning, however the words _we'll see you tonight _catches my interesting making my eyes shift to the girl on my knee to the people standing before me. Looking between the three my eyes locks with my partner who only smiles back at me.

"Time to say bye-bye to uncle Mac for a while Lucy, we need to go home and pack." Danny says as he walks around the desk to retrieve his daughter. The little girl scoots up and hugs my neck, kissing my check to which I only smile at her.

As the family leaves my office I look at the only person left in the room with a questioning stare.

"What just happened?" I ask

"You just agreed to spend the weekend with your Goddaughter and best friend. Danny and Lindsay will be dropping Lucy off at your place tonight at seven. And since it's almost five now I'll take an early leave, as will you, go home, get some stuff and I'll be at your place around six. Do you have any food at home?" I hear Stella state a matter of fact, not giving me a chance to intervene.

"Oh that's right you don't cook." she says chuckling as she turns around to leave.

"I'll stop by the store to pick something up on my way over. Go home Mac, you need to turn your apartment childproof." She opens the door and walks out leaving me alone to dwell on what exactly just happened.

As I get to my apartment I look around thinking there isn't really anything in here that Lucy can break. I take pride in not having a cluttered home even though I wish it had a woman's touch to it. Not long of Claire's passing I had cleared the apartment of her things, only keeping a few photos and her wedding band that by a miracle had been found months after the attack.

Time passed quickly as I was putting things together in the spare bedroom. I could feel her presence before hearing the knock on the door. Opening the door I'm greeting with a bunch of grocery bags and a small suitcase, Stella's face no where to been seen."Are you just gonna stand there or help me out?" I hear her mumble behind the brown paper bags. Taking the two bags from her I finally see her face and smile at her as I turn around back into my apartment. I hear her walking behind me closing the door and putting away her suitcase before following me into the small kitchen.

As I start putting the groceries away I look at her and am slightly puzzled as she starts explaining.

"I'm sorry if I went to far this time but you know Danny and Lindsay wouldn't ask this of you if it wasn't absolutely necessary. This last case took a toll on us all but mostly on them, you know that. Getting away for the weekend, just the two of them will give them both time to unwind and re-charge. Being parents to Lucy can't be easy, she's a stubborn little girl. Must've been spending too much time with her Uncle Mac." she smiles at him.

"How come you know what I'm about to ask before I even get a chance to open my mouth?" I ask her in wonder.

She just smiles at me as she's handing me the stuff that needs to go into the refrigerator."You're not expecting me to cook any of this are you? I'm more then happy to just order in or take her out. I don't even know what half of these things are Stella!"

I feel her hand on my back as she stands beside me.

"Don't worry, you don't have too. I'll do the cooking and you can play dress up and tea party with Lucy."

Rolling my eyes at her answer, inside I'm glad she's here with me, knowing I couldn't do this without any help and there is no one I rather have helping me then my best friend.

Things put away Stella walks into the living room looking around. I watch her from a distance as she starts picking up a few things here and there. I can't help but think that she looks at peace and at home, like she belongs here, as she's putting away a few books and odd things that I hadn't seen previously. As she nears the spare bedroom I walk over to her.

"Mac, why haven't you told me about this?" she says as she enters the room, her eyes wandering around, looking at all the pink and white furniture's and stuffed animals.

"Does Danny and Lindsay know about this?" she asks turning around looking at me.

I can only shake my head no as I join her inside the former spare bedroom now turned into Lucy's room. It had taken me a week or two to get everything in place.

I feel her arm around my waist pulling me closer to her, my arms automatically wrapping around her. She softly kisses my cheek and whispers.

"She'll love it." I turn slightly and look into her emerald green eyes, feeling lost instantly. Without thinking I lean in and brush my lips to hers in a brief kiss.

"Thank you for being here." I say in truth as a knock is heard and a three year old little girls voice screaming for her Uncle Mac.

Pulling apart we both walk to open the door. Lucy charges into the room, throwing her arms around my legs as I bent down to pick her up.

Her parents walking into the apartment as me and Lucy walks over to the couch to have a seat. Danny walks into the spare bedroom to put up the travel bed they brought.

"Hey big Mac, what's this?" I hear my younger protégée ask from inside the other room. I watch as Lindsay walks to see what her husband is talking about, looking up at Stella smiling. Seeing the two walking back out watching me I just simply shrug my shoulders.

"Was bored and wanting to do something special I guess." I simply answer.

I watch as they both shake their heads in disbelief knowing there was more to why their daughter had a room of her own at my place.

After talking for a while longer Danny and Lindsay heads for the door. Lindsay hugs her daughter goodbye as Danny shakes my hand.

"Remember what daddy and I said Lucy, play nice and do what Uncle Mac and Aunt Stella tells you, ok?" she gives the girl another hug and a kiss as she stands up thanking me and Stella for helping them

Danny picks up Lucy and hugs her close, telling her he loves her and hands her over to Stella before he takes his wife's hand and walks out.

I close the door behind them and turns to look at the two females that is left in my apartment, smiling as their laughter fills up my home.

Outside Lindsay squeezes her husbands hand smiling up at him.

"You think this will work?" she asks as he opens the passenger door to their car.


	2. Chapter 2

**Friday night**

As Mac puts away the dishes after dinner I take Lucy to get cleaned up. I can hear him move about in the kitchen as I wipe the little girls hands dry and lift her down as she takes off into the living room.

"Elmo!" the little girl squeal from the large couch she is now seated on. I watch Mac walk over to her and switch to the right channel. I find myself watching them snuggling on the sofa watching the red furry monster on screen, both smiling.

I can't help but wonder what a family with Mac would be like. Watching him with Lucy I know he'd make a wonderful father. He had never really mentioned the idea of having a family of his own but looking at him now I can tell he would like one.

I start to carefully walk closer to them. The floor giving away my getting closer as it creaks slightly making Mac look up at me. I see him holding out his hand towards me and I'm gladly putting mine in his for him to pull me down next to him. As I curl up next to him and Lucy he smiles at me, squeezing my hand softly.

"Uncle Mac?" the little girl says barely awake still.

"Yes sweetie?" I hear him offer

"Can we go see animals tomorrow?" she asks looking up at us both smiling

Mac turns and look at me and all I can do is nod.

"We can do whatever you want Lucy. If you wanna go see the animals then that's what we're doing." he tells her lovingly.

I watch Lucy's face burst into a giant smile and she throws her arms around his neck, hugging him tight. She tries to stifle a yawn, not wanting to call it a night just yet.

"You tired Lucy?" I ask as I pulls a lock behind her ear, making the girl look up at me."No." she tries as another yawn escapes her lips.

"Yeah I can see that." Mac says as he pulls her back to face him.

"How about you and Aunt Stella get ready and I'll go make up your bed?"

"Not tired Uncle Mac." Lucy says smiling at us.

"Maybe not but I am." Mac says faking a yawn to let his Goddaughter think he's telling her the truth.

She pouts a little but reluctantly agrees to get ready for bed after being promised a story.

As I take Lucy from Mac and we head for the bathroom I can feel his eyes watch my back. I smile back at him as I close the door behind me tending to Lucy's bed time rituals. I can hear Mac move himself from the couch and into the spare bedroom.

Exiting the bathroom some time later Lucy runs into her room happily singing one of the songs from TV earlier. As I enter the bedroom I see Mac and Lucy sitting on a chair reading a book together. The little girls eyes barely open as her Godfathers deep, soft voice reads the tales of "Goodnight Moon".

"_In the great green room_

_there was a telephone_

_and a red balloon_

_and a picture of..…"_

The slightly snoring of the three year old child was heard throughout the room as Mac continued reading the short poems from the book the girl had chosen. As the child's breathing got heavier I watched as Mac put the book away and carefully picked her up in his strong arms. He carried her the few steps to the travel bed her father had put up earlier and slowly, afraid to wake her, he placed her down. Covering her with the blanket he had bought he watched her snuggle the pink soft cover closer to her body.

I walked over watching the man before me just watching the small child sleep. I put my hand on his arm and gently squeezed it. He turns his head to me and looks me straight in the eye. I feel my entire body warm by his gaze and smile at him.

As we stand there watching her I feel his arm encircle my waist and draws me closer. He leans in closer and press his soft lips against my cheek making my body tense slightly at first but then relax instantly as I feel him pull away, whispering a barely audible thank you. I take his hand in mine and lead him outside into the main area again. We walk towards his couch and take a seat.

We sit in a comfortable silence for what seemed like forever before I turn my head towards him.

"I guess I should…" I start but Mac interrupts

"Stay." he says and all I can do is smile

"As I was saying, I guess I should start getting ready for bed myself. It's been a long and tiring day." I feel his hand in mine still, his fingers playing with mine.

"Oh, well then I guess I should let you do that. I'll sleep on the couch so you're more then welcome to take the bed." he says still holding my hand.

"Mac, there's no need for you to sleep out here." I say as I lean closer kissing his cheek before letting go off his hand and walk to the bathroom, bringing my suitcase with me.

As I exit the bathroom Mac is nowhere to be seen. I start walking towards the bed room when the door opens and Mac stands before me clad in only his jeans. Looking at his well shaped body I can't hide my wince as I come across the scar above his heart. I reach out my hand to touch it, gently. I look up at his eyes not exactly sure what to find.

I feel the scared skin under mine, slowly brushing my fingers across it. I watch as he closes his eyes.

"Does it hurt?" I ask in a whisper. I feel his hand on top of mine, holding my fingers firmly against his chest.

"Sometimes." he tells me in truth.

"Right now, is not one of those times." I hear him say as he opens his eyes.

If he asks I can't give him a reason as to why my eyes start to water. I feel a tear escaping the corner of my eye, Macs hand quick to wipe it away.

His hand rests on my cheek as my hand rests on his chest, our eyes lock for what seems like forever. A loud noise from outside the complex breaks our spell.

We share a smile and he takes off for the bathroom. I head into his bedroom, the only room I hadn't been in before. I could feel his cologne linger in the room. Seeing his t-shirt on the bed I lift it up and bring it to my face in haste not wanting to get caught. I slowly put the fabric away as I start to get ready for bed. As I climb into the bed I hear Mac exit the bathroom but he doesn't enter the bedroom. I figured he went to go check on Lucy before coming to bed. The thought of sharing the bed with Mac made my entire body warm and a smile spread across my face.

Minutes passed as I lay waiting for Mac to come join me. When he doesn't I slowly start to push myself out of his bed. Entering the main living area I notice his back towards me, looking out the window. I walk over to where he is hoping he hears me.

"I thought you were tired?" I ask, having him turn around watching me.

"I don't sleep much remember." he says smiling back at me. I walk up to him and stand beside him.

"I remember. So you're just gonna stay up all night?"

"Pretty much yeah. Tonight won't be much different from other nights Stella."

"Of course it is Mac, you're not alone tonight. Please?" I hold out my hand to him hoping he will take it and let me lead him back to his bedroom.

He looks down at my hand and then into my eyes.

"Stella?" he asks uncertain about my intentions.

"I'm tired Mac and I just want to get some sleep. Lord knows we'll need it tomorrow at the zoo. And even if you won't get any sleep, you should at least lay down and rest." I declare grabbing his hand and pulling him with me.

As I climb inside the bed I feel his eyes watching my every move. When I look up I see him smiling down at me.

"What?" I ask

"Nothing." he says climbing in next to me. I lay on my side and I can feel him behind me, getting closer. I can feel his breath on my skin, just below my ear.

"My bed looks good with you in it. Sweet dreams Stella!" he kisses my earlobe and lays back down leaving me with a smile and high hopes for tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Thank you SO much for all the reviews and fav. Story alerts I've had on this! I'm a bit surprised that you're even reading it I have to say. This story is inspired by Andorian Ice Princess story "Promise of tomorrow". If you haven't read it - do so!

I hope you will enjoy this next chapter and come back for more. Again, thank you so much!

**PS: **Text in _italics_ are thoughts

**Saturday morning**

As usual I don't get much sleep during the night however I feel more relaxed waking up this Saturday then what I'm used too. I turn my head to my left and see my sleeping partner next to me. I can feel a smile tug at the corner of my lips as I hear her snoring softly. Carefully I turn around and lay on my side, watching her. A piece of her golden curls has fallen, covering her face. I slowly raise my hand to tuck it behind her ear. Retrieving my hand I see her smiling at my gentle touch.

"Morning." she offers as she slowly opens her eyes.

"Morning." I offer back with a smile. We lay gazing at each other for a while before I turn and lay on my back, letting out a deep sigh.

"What's wrong Mac?" I can hear her say next to me as she gently brushes her fingers against my arm.

"I'm just not sure I can do this, Stella."

"Do what, Mac?"

I turn my head towards her, frowning slightly.

"Take care of Lucy." I sigh "I mean I love her, you know that, and I love being around her but this, take care of her for a whole weekend. I don't know. I don't have any experience with kids, what if I do something wrong?" I let out, closing my eyes. I can feel her move closer and just as I open my eyes I feel her lips softly kiss mine.

"You're doing great Mac. Don't worry so much."

I open my arms and she moves closer and rests her head on my chest. I kiss the top of her head and slowly close my eyes. I feel her warm breath on my chest and small goose bumps forms at the back of my neck. I can't help but think what it would feel like waking up next to her on a regular basis. Just this one morning feels amazing. Wonder if she'll be here tomorrow morning as well? I think as I hear pitter-patter of little feet outside the bedroom door. I nudge Stella's side to get her attention. She looks up at me and I just nod towards the door.

It flings open and Lucy runs into the room, throwing herself on to the bed.

"Uncle Maaaaac! Let's go see the animals!" she jumps up and down on the bed screaming at the top of her lungs.

Stella slowly move herself from me and I lean forward catching Lucy in the air, pulling her down on top of my chest hugging her close.

"Calm down Lucy, we need to get dressed and eat something first. Then we will go see the animals." I tell her kissing the blonde hair on top of her head.

I feel Stella watching us as Lucy starts talking about all the animals she wants to go see. I just smile and pretend to listen, my mind still wondering about tomorrow morning.

Finally Lucy stops talking and her eyes darts between me and Stella. I can tell she's thinking about something.

"What is it Lucy?" I ask

"Auntie Stella, you sleep with Unlce Mac?" she asked, looking at the woman beside me. I feel my face warm at Lucy's words and my body tense as I look nervously over at Stella.

Her smiling face makes me slightly relax but as I anxiously a waits her reply Lucy is starting to fidget in my grasp. I let her go and she jumps off the bed running towards the living room.

"Mac, you ok?" I hear Stella ask.

"What? Uhm yeah I'm fine, you?"

"Oh I'm just fine. She's three Mac, she doesn't understand what she just said plus whatever it is you're thinking, be sure that's not what she meant." she laughs at my puzzled face as she gets out of the bed and wrapping herself in my bathrobe, exiting the bedroom.

I linger in the safety of my bedroom for a few more minutes forcing my nerves to calm down before I join the two women in the kitchen. I could hear Lucy still talking about the zoo as Stella prepares the morning coffee. I lean against the wall just watching the two talking and laughing together. Stella's laughter sounds like the most beautiful composition ever made. I can stand like this for the rest of my life listening to that and watching her beautiful, well shaped body for the rest of my life. _'Get a grip Taylor, that's your partner and best friend you're fantasising about!'_ I silently tell myself.

Lucy turns around, runs towards me, begging me to pick her up. Of course it doesn't take much begging, I would do anything she'd ask me and she knows it. We slowly walk over to the couch and watch whatever cartoon is on. I don't really pay that much attention to the TV my mind too busy thinking of the woman still in my kitchen, wearing my bathrobe, a garment I will never wash again.

'_I know protocol don't allow couples working together but Danny and Lindsay has made it work for years, could me and Stella make it work? Would she want too? Do I? Of course I do. I can't get her out of my mind for gods sake. And having her here with me, even if it is to baby sit my Goddaughter, I can't help but want this, her, permanently. Gosh the affect that woman have on me!'_

I can feel her watching me as I turn my head looking at her. I see her lips move and Lucy jumps off the couch, running towards the kitchen table. I remain seated, my body not being able to move. _'I'm in love with Stella Bonasera!'_ my mind screams at me.

"Earth to Mac!" I finally hear Stella say beside me, gently squeezing my shoulder. I look up at her, nearly getting lost in the emerald green eyes searing my blue eyes for anything.

"Uhm yeah. What have you made? Smells good." I say standing up. As I try to walk past her, she refuses to move, her eyes still searching mine.

"Everything ok Mac? You seem uhm…..distracted." she asked, her fingers holding on to mine.

"Yeah, just realised something that's all."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"I do but not right now. Still need to figure some things out and get my head around it all first." I turn my head and look at her puzzled look.

"Honestly Stella, I'm fine. Thanks for caring though." I lean over and kiss her cheek before moving pass her and joining Lucy at the table.

As all three of us finish breakfast, Stella helps Lucy get ready for our outing. Not much longer we're all out the door and on our way towards the Central Park Zoo.

Entering the wildlife area of park, Lucy's voice could be heard all over the city I'm sure as she happily squealed seeing all the fun things to do. We'd decided to just walk around and see where the path took us. Stella and Lucy was walking a head of me as it was crowded and I felt the need to keep an eye on both of them.

I never was much for crowded places like the park although being here with my Goddaughter and the woman I've, only this morning, come to realise I'm in love with by my side, it's not that bad after all. I can't wipe the smile off my face as I hear both girls enjoying their stay, watching the animals.

As lunch time closes in, we head for the nearest food stand. I order us some hot dogs and drinks before I join the other two on a near by bench.

"Are you having fun Lucy?" I hear Stella ask I sit down next to her.

"YES!" the little girl happily exclaim

"What's your favourite so far?""Uhm….." the girl ponders "the frogs." she says

"The frogs? Really? Why?" Stella says

"Cause they're princes." Lucy says looking at Stella as it was the stupidest question ever asked.

A chuckle escapes my lips as I hear Lucy's answer and Stella just smiles.

We finish our modest lunch and start to head for the Children's Zoo. The park has gotten more crowded since we came so I pick Lucy up and she gives me a hug.

"What do you wanna do first Lucy; feed the furry friends or mingle with the birds?" I ask her.

"Play uncle Mac!" she's practically jumping up and down on my arm the closer we get.

"Ok play it is. You got the camera right Stella?" I ask as I turn my head around to my partner.

"Yup, right here." she holds up the small camera bag for me to see. "Hang on, let me take a picture of you right now." She grabs my arm for me to stop, taking a few steps back and retrieving the camera out of it's bag.

I tell Lucy to look at Stella and smile. My eyes lock with Stella's as she takes the picture. A woman walks up to her asking Stella something. Stella hands her the camera and walks over to me and Lucy.

"Who's that?" I ask as she stands next to me.

"I don't know but she asked to take a picture of the three of us. Now say cheese Mac." I feel her arm wrap around my waist and I quickly embrace her shoulders with my free arm, holding her close. Lucy is giving the strange woman her biggest smile while me and Stella gaze into each others eyes, smiling.

The woman clears her throat, walking up to us. She gives the camera back to Stella.

"You've got a beautiful family, sir. Make sure you don't lose it. Have a nice day!" the lady says turning around and disappear from our view.


	4. Chapter 4

**Saturday afternoon**

After visiting the Children's zoo we started our walk back to Mac's apartment. He was carrying Lucy who had fallen asleep in his arms as we had left the park. Mac and I talked about every day things like everyone else did on this day. We decided to order pizza for dinner, neither of us really wanting to cook.

I could feel his eyes on me as we neared his home. I turned my head, looking back at his smiling, handsome face.

"What?" I ask

"Nothing, just enjoying today that's all."

"I'm glad to hear that. You should do this more often you know."

"Do what?"

"Take care of Lucy. Fatherhood suits you Mac. Ever wanted kids on your own?"

I could feel his body tense at my question, his face turning to look a head. I could see him swallow hard, his smile leaving his face.

"Oh Mac I'm sorry, you don't have to answer that. I was just…." I felt him take my hand in his, squeezing it lightly. We reached the front of his apartment complex, we walked through the front door and got in the elevator on our way up to his apartment. He stayed quiet the whole time, not letting go of my hand more then a few seconds. As we reached his door I unlocked it with the spare key he had entrusted me with a few years ago. He closed the door behind him before walking into Lucy's room putting her down for the rest of her nap. As he walked out of the room he looked at me. I couldn't read his facial expression, something I normally could do easily. I felt my eyes mist as he walked closer. He took my hand and led me to the couch, sitting down.

"It's ok Stella. I just….Since Claire died I haven't really given it much thought. We talked about it but I'm not sure if we ever took it seriously, thinking we had the time you know." he says, answering my earlier question.

I can tell it's hard for him to talk about it but as I look at him I can tell it's something he needs to get off his chest also. My hand is still intertwined with his. I squeeze it, urging him to go on.

"I don't think, before today, I've ever allowed myself to think about it. It hurt to much. I know Claire wanted kids, and so did I, but…..well we never got the chance too. Now, spending time with Lucy these past years, that will have slowly surfaced again."

For Mac to open up like this was unusual but for some reason I can tell he wants to talk about this. I feel his thumb caressing the back of my hand as he's carefully choosing his words. I had always wondered why it was that Mac seemed so at ease with some things, like spending time with Lucy, while most of the time he was the tough, hard headed Marine and CSI that never let anyone in. For some reason he did open up to me on occasion, like today. Personally I knew I could talk to Mac about anything without being judged or disbelieved. I could only hope that he felt the same. However at this very moment I know in my heart that he knew I wouldn't judge him for showing his inner feelings.

"I just never thought that after Claire I would get the chance to even consider being a father some day.""Do you think you will?" I dared to ask

"I hope so." his thumb was still caressing the back of my hand as he spoke."I really hope so Stella. What about you? Do you want kids of your own?"

He was now looking at me, starring into my eyes. During all the years I'd known Mac, even if either of us was in a relationship at the time, we could always speak without saying a word. Right now, I could see hope in his eyes.

"Yes I want kids. Some day, when the time is right and I'm with the man of my dreams." I answered truthfully.

"And have you found him yet?" he asked, almost in a whisper.

Just as I was about to answer Lucy woke up crying loudly and screaming at the top of her lungs. Mac turned his head, giving me an apologetic look as he got off the couch and walking towards Lucy's bedroom. I remained in the living room thinking about Mac's question; have I found the man of my dreams yet. Yes of course I have, he's in the next room trying his best to comfort the little girl who had him wrapped around her little finger.

But how can I tell him that? Would he even want to hear it? A million questions was flying around in my head as I heard Mac singing softly to Lucy, trying to get her to calm down.

Still lost in thought I didn't hear Mac come back out and sit down next to me. It wasn't until I felt his hand on my cheek, turning my head towards him that I registered he was beside me. His face was only inches from me, his thumb gently stroking my face. I could feel myself blush slightly at his touch and his warm breath against my face.

"She asleep?" I asked

"No but she wasn't ready to come out here yet." he answered me, his eyes carefully wandering between my eyes and my lips.

I licked my lips unconsciously as he leaned forward brushing his lips against mine. It felt like a feather brushing against my skin in a smooth move, barely noticeable.

I leaned into him, deepening the kiss, feeling his left arm encircling around my waist pulling me closer. My arms went around his neck, making sure he couldn't back away.

Completely wrapped up in each others grasp neither of us noticed the giggling girl watching us from her bed room door.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Okay people, thank you **SO** much for your reviews, story alerts, adds to your favourites list. I have enjoyed writing this story a lot and I'm really sorry for the lack of updates lately. I lost touch with my muse and I just didn't know how to bring the story forward. But I managed to do it and this is the last chapter.

I hope you've enjoyed this as much as I have and thank you for going on this little journey with me.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything no matter how much I'd love to own Mac J

* * *

**Saturday evening**

We were in the midst of ordering dinner and doing some dishes when Lucy walked up to me and slightly pulled at my pants. I looked down at her smiling face as she lifted her arms up in the air asking me silently to lift her up. Not being able to resist the little girl I dry my hands on the nearby towel and bend down to pick her up.

She gives me a kiss on my cheek and I just smile at her as I place her down on the counter next to me.

"What are we having, Uncle Mac?" she asks me

"We're ordering pizza. Anything special you want on yours?"

She lifts her little hand and stroking her chin while she's thinking about her options.

Her eyes light up and a big grin covers her face.

"Chocolate!" she exclaims happily

Both me and Stella chuckle shaking our heads.

"I'm sorry sweetie but you can't have chocolate on your pizza plus I don't think the pizza place has chocolate as an option."

"Why not Auntie Stella?"

"Because it will taste really weird."

"How do you know?"

"Yeah Auntie Stella, how do you know?" I ask her curious to see her handle this. Personally, I completely agree with Stella of course but it's always fun to see how she handles explaining things to Lucy.

"Because I tried it once and it didn't taste as good as you might think it does, that's how." she answered smiling at us both.

We continued finishing the dishes, laughing. After dinner and a reflect on today's event we relax on the couch watching one of the many Disney movies Lucy loves; tonight her choice was "Piglets big movie".

Lucy was sitting between me and Stella completely engrossed in the adventures of the friends in the Hundred Acre Woods. My arm was resting on the back of the sofa, my fingers playing with the locks of Stella's hair, unconsciously.

Both me and Stella exchanged glances every now and then, smiling at each other. As the film came to its end I felt Lucy crawling up into my lap, leaning against my chest. I wrapped my arms around her as her fingers played with my t-shirt.

"Uncle Mac." she said

"Yes sweetie?" I looked down at her, meeting her big blue eyes.

"Do you love Auntie Stella?" I could hear Stella's gasp beside me as Lucy asked her question.

"What? Why do you ask that Lucy?" I asked trying to buy me some time. I knew my answer had to be one that would have Lucy understanding what I meant but also not have Stella thinking I don't love her. Yes it's true I do love her. Probably more then I should but who can blame me really? She's beautiful, amazing, wonderful and my best friend - what's not to love?

Realising both Lucy and Stella watching me I shake my head looking down at Lucy.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. What did you say?"

"Mom and Dad always say that when people kiss it's because the love each other and I saw you kissing Auntie Stella earlier. You shouldn't kiss her if you don't love her Uncle Mac. Do you?"

I could feel Stella's eyes on me, waiting for an answer. Swallowing the lump in my throat I pushed a string of hair behind Lucy's ear.

"You know, mom and dad are right. You shouldn't kiss someone if you don't love them." I leaned forward kissing her forehead, smiling as I heard her giggling.

"And yes," I turned my head to look at Stella "I do love Auntie Stella." I let my hand slowly move across the surface of the couch, reaching for hers. As her hand slipped into mine, our fingers intertwined, my whole body feels warm and I swear I could feel butterflies in my stomach. She smiles at me, her eyes sparkling lightly.

**Sunday morning**

As the three of us are cleaning up the kitchen and getting Lucy ready to go home I can't help smiling the whole time. Last night was amazing, learning that Mac loves me. After he put Lucy to bed we stayed up talking for a bit before falling a sleep in each others arms. I know I still I have to tell him how I feel, that I love him too. I just don't know how. It should be easy I suppose, I have been in love with him for so long I shouldn't have any problems saying the words. But maybe that's why I can't say them because I have loved him for so long, I locked those feelings inside, been hiding them for years that saying them will open up my heart. In a way, saying the three words feels like opening Pandora's box; as if saying the words will ruin everything.

Hearing Lucy and Mac laugh at something brings me back from my own little world. I walk over to them, into Lucy's room, watching them from the door as they are packing Lucy's bag. The little girl looks up smiling at me.

"Auntie Stella!" she runs up to me, throwing her arms around my legs, hugging them.

I see Mac smiling at me beckoning me to come in and join them.

As we're finishing packing the bag there's a knock on the front door. Lucy runs out of the room, Mac and me following her. We watch her opening the door and a big smile gracing her face as she sees her parents standing outside the door.

"Mom! Dad!" she throws herself in the arms of her parents.

"Hey princess, did you have fun?" Danny asks as he picks Lucy up.

"Yes daddy, we went to see the animals yesterday and…" Lucy starts telling her father everything she's done during the weekend.

Lindsay walks over to me and Mac, giving us both a hug each.

"Thank you so much. I hope she weren't any trouble." she says

"No of course not. She's been wonderful, very helpful actually. We had fun." Mac says looking at me. I can only nod, not trusting my own voice.

Lindsay heads over to pick up Lucy's bag as the little girl is still talking about her weekend.

"And daddy, guess what?" we hear Lucy asking her father as Lindsay walks over and joining them.

"What sweetie?" she asks

"Uncle Mac loves Auntie Stella and they kissed."

I could feel my cheeks burning at Lucy's statement and I felt Mac tense up beside me. Both Danny and Lindsay turned their heads towards us, the whole family smiling at us.

"Okay Lucy why don't you say good bye to your Aunt and Uncle and we can stop at the deli for take out on our way home." Danny put his daughter down and she came up to me and Mac, hugging us both before leaving with her parents.

As Mac closed the front door I knew it was the right time for me to come clean. It was now or never. No turning back. No regrets. The box was open and all I had to do was take the leap.

"Mac, do you remember what you asked me yesterday? You know, before Lucy woke up from her nap after the zoo."

"Yeah, I asked if you'd found the man of your dreams yet. Have you?" he asked carefully, slowly walking towards me.

I looked straight into his eyes, smiling lightly.

"I have and he's standing in front of me right now."

**THE END**


End file.
